His Queen
by absentia-varia
Summary: In the night, she was his queen... DawnDraco


Title: His Queen  
  
Author: blackroseangel69 (blackroseangel69@hotmail.com)  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Dawn/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, et al.  
  
Distribution: Who ever wants it, but please tell me first  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to and written for my favourite and only sister Jess.  
  
WARNING: Dawn and Draco are both Evil.  
  
*~*  
  
She walked down the corridor, careful that no one was watching. Her eyes darted around, watching for any movement. 3 weeks she'd been trapped in this castle. Hogwarts, at first she'd been excited about coming here, but she soon thought otherwise. Its walls were closing in, suffocating her. She'd thought she was going to be all alone until she met him.  
  
He was everything she desired, needed, craved.  
  
He had seen the darkness she had seen, and liked it. Slipping into a room she felt an arm reach out and grab her. She smiled as she was crushed against his body. "Draco." she sighed.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
She knew she wanted him from the day she met him. Knew he was like her and he wanted her also. But then the inevitable happened, she was sorted into Gryffindor, with a bunch of goody, goody two shoes. Maybe they thought they could change her, turn her back into what she used to be. But she resisted.  
  
Oh sure, she went along with what the Gryffindors were doing. She even befriended Harry Potter and his golden trio. By day she was Dawn Summers, excellent student, a girl who had come from a life of fighting evil, a good girl.  
  
By night she was his queen. a queen of the underworld, darkness.  
  
"I've missed you" Draco said, low, near her ear. He tucked a couple of stray hairs behind her ear. Dawn shivered and tilted her neck slightly upward, leaning into him.  
  
"I've missed you too." Dawn said. It had been five days since they had been alone together. Draco led her to a sofa and pulled her down onto his lap. Dawn curled in, resting her head on his chest; Draco was stoking her hair, holding her close.  
  
"Those Gryffindors have been holding all your attention." Draco told her, "You're not actually starting to like them are you?"  
  
Dawn laughed, "Not likely, they make me want to pull my hair out and throw up. I have to be like, yes Hermione, sure Ron, why not Harry..." and Dawn laughed a bimbo laugh. "I'd rather see them all dead" Dawn said.  
  
"Soon" Draco told her, "Soon. We'll rule them all, together, side by side."  
  
She knew their time would come, the day when they would rule them all, not as servants of the dark lord, but for themselves. Voldemort was no threat to them. They knew all they had to do for now was to wait. Wait for the right time to strike and overthrow the old man.  
  
Draco pulled Dawn closer to him and crushed his mouth to hers, their tongues battled for dominance, neither willing to lose. They pulled away gasping for breath.  
  
"You know I love you." Draco told her,  
  
"And I you" Dawn replied  
  
Draco looked at his love in amazement, for all the darkness that resided in her, she still maintained her innocence and a quality of goodness in her, which made Draco, want and love her even more. She was his equal, his queen, and one day when he would be the Dark Lord, she would stand beside him. In all their glory they would rule over all else, the world.  
  
She was his key, his love. Draco smiled; he couldn't wait for that day.  
  
"I have to get back" Dawn whispered, almost not wanting to say what had had to be said, to be done. She would have to go back to her life as a Gryffindor. He kissed her once more, this time it was sweet, gentle, telling her of his love for her, as the time they spent apart would probably be just as long.  
  
She slipped out of the room and down the corridor, her eyes searching to see if anyone had missed or noticed her. They hadn't, she slipped back into her life, knowing that Draco was exiting the room and like her slipping back into his old life.  
  
She would no longer be his love, his Key; she was now as low as mudblood Granger.  
  
But in the night,  
  
She was his queen.  
  
THE END  
  
A.N. This was written for my sister. So what do you think? 


End file.
